Camping With The Charmings
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Prompt: Emma, Regina, and Henry planned a camping trip, but when Snow and Charming heard it slip out of Emma, they invite themselves too. Bonus points if they don't know that Regina is going. More than a one shot? – thequeenandherswan (Rated M for smutty reasons)
1. Chapter 1

_Prompt: Emma, Regina, and Henry planned a camping trip, but when Snow and Charming heard it slip out of Emma, they invite themselves too. Bonus points if they don't know that Regina is going. More than a one shot? – thequeenandherswan_

_Thank you for the prompt. As always I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

"Come on Regina it'll be fun," Emma pleads clasping her hands together as she peers up at her girlfriend utilising her best puppy pout. Regina sighs staring down into bright blue eyes and that irritably adorable expression on her face. "I don't mind the idea of a family vacation dear but camping?"

Emma shoots her a look, "You lived in the Enchanted Forest. _Forest_ as in trees and dirt, ya know pretty much the exact same place camping takes place."

"I lived in a castle dear," Regina points out.

"Exactly so you missed out on the vital life experience of camping plus it means a whole week with me and Henry, no interruptions, no me having to go back to the apartment, no secrecy, just us three on a family vacation."

Regina smiles at the thought. At the moment they're keeping their relationship a secret. They've been seeing each other for a few months but haven't come clean yet for various reasons. The main one is that the town and Emma's parents have just about accepted that Regina is on their side and good and allowed a happy ending like everyone else and well neither one of them wants to upset the delicate balance of the town.

So they sneak around with family movie nights or dinners that don't always include Henry. They make excuses about it being late or Emma having had a drink or anything to have a reason for Emma to stay for the night.

A whole week with them all together all the time openly and happily a family sounds perfect to Regina. She smiles down at her still pouting girlfriend, "Okay, we'll go on a family vacation."

Emma grins having never had a family vacation. She suspects neither Henry nor Regina have either given that they couldn't really go anywhere. She took Henry to New York but it wasn't exactly a vacation plus Regina wasn't with them. Her heart warms at the thought of finally being able to go on a trip with the people she loves.

* * *

><p>Emma leans back in her chair as she grins at the date on her calendar. There's a circle around tomorrow's date and it warms her heart to see. She's really looking forward to this trip and she doesn't bother to hide it – she doesn't have to because with Regina and Henry she feels safe and secure enough to be honest about how she feels. She traces her thumb around the circle and her grin widens.<p>

She can already picture a week in the woods with Regina and Henry. It sounds like pure bliss to Emma, a week with her family in their own little bubble. No sneaking away. No hiding, just them being together roasting marshmallows and snuggling up in tents. Regina's been in planning mode for the past couple of weeks now and though she needed convincing Emma can tell Regina's as excited as she and Henry are.

Charming walks in to see Emma with a wide and happy smile, "You look happy."

"I am," Emma replies, "Oh I need you and Ruby to cover the station for next week remember?"

"Oh yeah your week off," he says, "What are you going to do with it?"

"Family camping trip," she says without thinking of it. Her eyes widen as her father suddenly grins, "Oh Emma! Your mother will be thrilled with that. She's been talking about a family trip for ages now and she'll be so happy to hear you've planned one. I love you kid," he says pulling her into a hug.

She hugs him back smiling at his words before realisation dawns on her. She can't tell them no now not after that, not when they're already looking forward to it. _Damn my mouth sometimes_ she thinks with an eye-roll.

Camping with her parents…and Regina. She's in for a fun week.

* * *

><p>Emma wrings her hands nervously as she walks into the mansion she thinks of as home. Technically she lives at the apartment but only when she reluctantly drags herself out of Regina's embrace for the sake of appearances. This mansion or wherever Regina and Henry are is her home.<p>

She walks in hanging her coat up and kicking her boots off before heading in search of Regina to break the news to her.

"Hey," she says finding her cooking in the kitchen. She hugs her from behind and Regina smiles before turning to kiss her on the cheek, "Hey how was work?"

Emma shrugs, "Same old, same old."

"Chasing Pongo and avoiding paperwork?"

"Avoiding?!" Emma cries dramatically, "I never avoid paperwork. I simply take my time."

Regina chuckles, "I'm sure you do, can you taste this for me and tell me if it needs more pepper?"

Emma nods and thoughts of what she was about to tell Regina begins to slip from her mind as she settles into her after work routine of setting the table and chatting with Regina. They eat dinner with Henry as he tells them about school and the latest level of his video game. Henry and Emma do the washing up and a soap sud battle before Regina comes back in and flicks them both with a tea-towel. By the time they've watched their movie and Regina is snuggled up beside Emma all thoughts of telling Regina about the Charmings is long forgotten.

* * *

><p>It's when she returns to her apartment early the next morning to pack the camping stuff in the car that she remembers and curses. "Oh shit!" she says aloud, "Oh god, she's going to kill me." Emma internally scolds herself hoping Regina takes the surprise awaiting her in a few minutes well.<p>

Snow bustles into the kitchen with her camping gear and hugs her daughter tightly, "Good morning Emma."

"Morning Mom, Dad told you about camping?"

Snow nods, "He did. It's a wonderful idea sweetheart and I think the five of us will have an incredible time."

"Five?" Emma questions.

"Yes, me, your father, Henry, you and Neal."

Emma nods before rubbing her head tiredly. She senses that in a few minutes all out chaos is about to erupt. She wonders if they'll notice if she just poofed herself to Barbados or Hawaii. There's a beep of a car horn and Emma smiles at the thought of Regina and Henry.

"That must be Henry!" Snow exclaims. "I'll get your father and the baby and we'll meet you at the cars."

Emma nods with a smile before grabbing the rest of their gear and hurrying down the stairs. She finds Henry and Regina standing by the Mercedes and the pair smile and wave at her. Emma grins back walking back and hugging Henry as she sets her pack on the floor. Regina looks around for a moment before pulling her in for a quick and tender kiss.

Emma kisses back savouring the kiss for as long as possible before pulling back to look at her girlfriend, "Hey, look I have something to tell you. I meant last night but I forgot."

"What?" Regina asks, "You've not changed your mind have you?" The slightly crestfallen look makes Emma's heart sink a little and she knows Regina is looking forward to this. Emma leans forward cupping her cheek before shaking her head, "No I haven't, there's just a small change in plans."

She pulls away just as Snow and Charming come running out of the building, Neal in tow and begin hurtling camping gear into the back of their truck. Regina watches with a look of slight horror before turning to her girlfriend, "Emma what have you done?"

_Thanks for reading :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the response to the first chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma smiles nervously at Regina as her parents watch them both from their car. When they can't overhear Snow bustles over, "Are you joining us?" she asks Regina.

"I was about to ask you the same dear," Regina replies before giving her girlfriend a pointed look. She's trying her best to mask her disappointment. Yes she has come to accept Snow and Charming as her family but she had been looking forward to a whole week with Emma and Henry where they didn't have to pretend.

"Did Emma not tell you?" Snow asks.

"No she didn't," Regina answers sucking in her lower lip before putting on a smile that only Emma can see is for show. Emma's heart pangs in guilt as she realises that Regina was looking forward to this as much as she was.

"Emma didn't know herself until yesterday!" Emma protests before giving Regina an apologetic look. Regina sighs before saying, "Well at least we all know now."

Snow grins, "Exactly." She waves over to her husband, "Charming, Regina's coming too!" she yells chirpily. He smiles back waving at Regina, "The more the merrier."

Regina nods at his words before turning to Emma, "Apparently so."

Snow smiles engulfing her in a sudden hug, "Oh this is going to be perfect, our first big family holiday." She hugs Emma and Henry before running off to join her husband and baby so they can get this holiday started.

"Our first big family holiday," Regina echoes quietly before turning to Emma, "You can drive," she says with a small sigh as she climbs into the car. Emma frowns at her girlfriend's slight pout and hunched shoulders and turns to Henry, "Kid I think I screwed up."

"You think?" Henry asks, "Mom was really looking forward to it being us together without you guys hiding. Now you have to all week because of Grandma and Grandpa. Why can't you just tell everyone?"

Emma sighs, "It's complicated Henry. Everything's settled down in Storybrooke now and we didn't want to cause any more drama or upset anyone."

"Upset who?" Henry asks, "All that matters is that you guys are happy right?"

Emma nods, "Yes but there's more to it, please just play along for this week ago and I promise I will make this up to you and your Mom."

"You better. I don't stand for people hurting my Mom," Henry warns. He pauses before adding, "I want extra s'mores for this," and getting into the car.

* * *

><p>Aside from the mix tape Emma had made for the journey up to the campsite on the far edge of town, deep in the forest, the car ride is quiet. Henry shoots glances at her every now and then as if to say, 'Talk to Mom Emma!' as he plays on his DS while he can anyway. Once he gets to the campsite he knows it's being confiscated.<p>

Regina stares out of her passenger window and tries to compose herself. She's so sick of hiding and knows that it's going to be nearly impossible to do so for a whole week. They struggle not to act like a couple when it's just dinner and even then Henry wonders how they've not been caught. So does Regina to be honest.

When she sighs Emma chews her lip guiltily before saying, "I am sorry Regina."

"I know," Regina replies.

"I just, I said we were going on a family trip and my Dad misunderstood and he got all excited and I couldn't tell him I meant just us three."

"Emma I understand," Regina answers reaching across to squeeze Emma's arm softly to show she does, "They're your family too. I can put up with them for a week." She knows why Emma didn't tell them no. She fears disappointing them and even if she didn't, as a child Emma never got a family vacation with her parents and Regina won't begrudge her one now even if it does put a damper on their plans for the week.

"I know you can but it's not what we had planned and I feel like I let you down."

"I'm disappointed yes," Regina admits, "But they're your parents and I know you never got a decent family vacation as a child so maybe this can make up for that a little? Make some good memories with them and then one day when we come out we'll go on a trip just the three of us."

Emma grins, "I'd like that and I promise we'll still make time just for us."

"How?" Regina asks, "Somehow I think your mother might notice if we started making out by the campfire."

Emma chuckles, "Maybe. We could always try it and see if she doesn't."

"Even your mother is not that blind dear," Regina replies, "We'll just have to sneak off and see if we can find some sort of secluded Snow free area."

"Does such a place exist?" Emma asks.

"It better," Regina replies, "This was _our_ trip Emma and we will make time for us, one way or another."

"No spells," Emma warns.

"Not even just to freeze them for a teensy tiny bit?"

"No."

"Aw Emma," Regina whines, "No fun."

"We'll just have to sneak around the old fashioned way," Emma replies with a wink.

* * *

><p>Emma looks around furtively as Regina and Henry unload the bags out of the car. She makes sure they're occupied in a debate as to the best place to set up the tents before sneaking away behind a tree. She sighs when she sees no bars on her phone waving it around in the air before finally getting a bar.<p>

_Yes! _She cheers internally before dialling a number before the miraculous bar disappears. Luckily her friend answers on the first ring, "Hey Ems what's up?"

"I don't have much time," Emma says. Ruby is the only one aside from Henry who knows about her and Regina, "My parents came with us."

There's a pause before a reply crackles over the line, "Oh shit. Regina must be pissed."

"I think she's disappointed more than anything," Emma says with a sigh.

"That sucks Em, god I can't imagine Regina and your parents all surviving a week in the woods together."

"Neither can I," Emma jokes.

"So is the surprise off?"

"No," Emma insists, "That's why I'm calling. The surprise is still on but I need to figure out a way to make it work. I'll let you know what's happening be it by miraculous cell service or some kind of messenger pigeon."

Ruby laughs, "Good luck Em."

"Thanks Ruby," Emma replies wincing as she hears shouting, "I think I'm going to need it."

* * *

><p>Emma runs in the direction of the shouting to see Regina on one side of the clearing and her mother on the other. "What's happening?" she asks rubbing her forehead tiredly. "They're arguing over where to put the tents," Henry replies as he sits on a rock next to his grandpa both of them letting the two women get on with it.<p>

Emma looks at her mother and girlfriend, "Well since you're standing there already, Mom, you, Dad and Neal set your tent up there and Regina, Henry and I will set our tents up on this side. That way we're all together and have enough space for a fire or whatever else we want to do during the day."

"Ooh there's lots of great nature hikes we can all do," Snow suggests as Regina rolls her eyes, "Let's just set the tents up first before we can traipsing through the dirt and poison ivy."

Snow looks at her scornfully, "it's not all poison ivy. Some of it is wonderful for healing scrapes and bruises."

_That could come in handy_ Emma thinks as she wonders how on earth they're all going to last the week. It's as they get the tents up that Charming notices something. "How come you and Regina only have the one tent?"

The two woman share a small blush that they quickly hide as they try to think of an excuse, "We're sharing one," Emma says. Regina rests her head in her hands as Charming looks at her pointedly, "I can see that, why?"

"Yes Emma," Regina says dropping Emma right in it with a playful smile, "Why are we sharing a tent?"

Emma smiles back at her always enjoying that little light in Regina's eyes when she grins teasingly even if the sass is aimed at her, "Well Henry and Regina already had tents. Henry's is only big enough for him but Regina has one with three sleeping pods in it so we thought to save space and money we'd share." She nods and smiles proudly at her excuse.

Her parents give her a sceptical look before turning to their own tent.

Regina grins at her standing close before whispering in her ear, "Are we also going to share the one pod…..you know to save space?"

_Thanks for reading :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :) _

Snow ducks into her tent to feed Neal and Emma smiles seeing an opportunity for alone time with Regina, "Dad, why don't you go with Henry and look for fishing spots?" Charming's face lights up with the thought of fishing with his grandson and exploring the lush campsite surrounding them. Henry walks over with a smile for his grandmother before tugging Emma's sleeve. She bends down so he can whisper in her ear.

"You owe me for this," he hisses.

Emma chuckles, "Please kid you'll love it."

"It's fishing," he replies, "I have a Nintendo DS in my bag!"

Regina rolls her eyes, "Go enjoy nature Henry, besides we both know you enjoy spending time with your grandparents so don't pretend otherwise."

He nods, "I do…..just keep it quiet otherwise Grandma is totally going to bust you, there's no soundproofing in the woods after all."

"We weren't even going to do that," Emma protests with a slight blush as Regina pouts, "We weren't?"

Emma nudges her with a wink, "No we weren't," she repeats and Regina nods with a grin as Charming watches them curiously, "Come on Henry, are we going?"

"Yep," Henry calls, "Coming! See ya later Moms." With that he trudges off to join Charming who pats him on the back and begins rambling about the best spot for fishing. Henry nods along with a smile before calling out, "Maybe when we find one we can _all_ go fishing tomorrow." He grins and chuckles as his brunette mother pales in horror before running along to lead the way through the forest.

Once they're out of sight Emma slips her hand into Regina's, "Alright shall we explore the tent?"

"Yes," Regina agrees, "I think we have a lot of organising and tidying up to do, you know suitcases and sleeping arrangements." With that she unzips their tent and slips gracefully inside followed by Emma who swiftly zips the door up. Emma grins cheekily as she looks around their two-person tent. They've set up the second pod for appearances sake though they have no intention of using it.

Regina smiles back leaning across to kiss her. She keeps it going for several minutes peppering in as many kisses as she can. Soft lips meeting, flicks of the tongue, a wonderful blend of gentle kisses and passionate ones that leave her desiring more.

They part and they rest their foreheads against one another, "I've wanted to do that all morning," Regina says as she holds both of Emma's hands with her own. Emma smiles at her, "Me too," she replies as she presses their noses against each other in an eskimo kiss.

"So….." Regina drawls out looking around the tent, "Shall we try out our sleeping arrangements?"

Emma grins rolling them so she lays on the floor, Regina on top, "Let's," she replies, "Does this one suit you?"

Regina nods, "Very much dear," she answers leaning down to kiss her nipping lightly at her bottom lip causing Emma to whimper. She trails kisses along her jaw and chin before running her hands up and down Emma's tank-top clad chest. Emma writhes and bucks under her gentle teasing touches needing more, "Regina," she whines. Regina shoots her a playful wanton sort of look that sends a rush of arousal to Emma's core.

God Emma loves that smile. On one hand it's for the way it affects her body filling her mind with all sorts of fantasies and thoughts. The other reason is purely for how carefree and in the moment Regina looks when she smiles like that. It's a smile she only sees when they're alone together or with Henry and it's how she knows that Regina loves her and feels safe with her.

Regina's hands reach for the hem of her tank top and slowly raise it over Emma's head. Goosebumps ripple over Emma's toned abs and Regina draws her finger in teasing slow circles around her navel as she squirms atop the blonde. Emma is utterly gorgeous to her, every little freckle and spot, and undressing her, revealing soft tantalising flesh is one of Regina's favourite things to do.

She's about to cup one of Emma's breasts when they hear an unzipping noise. Both women jump apart startled as Snow clambers into their tent, "I thought I'd see if you two were done unpa-" she trails off seeing her daughter shirtless on the floor as Regina scrambles to the other corner, "What were you two doing?"

"Um….we…..I….." Emma stumbles over her words at a loss.

"Emma fell," Regina explains, "And I fell with her. As we fell I grabbed her shirt and accidentally pulled it off." It's a bad excuse and she wouldn't buy it. She just hopes Snow will. Snow looks them both up and down with a slight frown though neither of them offer up any further explanation. She shrugs, "Okay then. I was thinking we could set up a campfire later."

Regina groans, "What for? 'Smores and ghostly stories?" she quips and Snow smiles, "Yes I did. I even brought marshmallows."

* * *

><p>Charming and Henry return to find Emma, Snow and Regina seated atop logs around a sputtering campfire. Regina has her head in her hands as she watches Snow and Emma attempt to light the fire. "You were a bandit for nearly a year Snow, how do you not know how to make a fire?"<p>

Snow frowns at her, "I know how. These sticks must be broken."

"I'm sure that's what it is," Regina laughs as Henry sits down observing her slightly grouchy face. He chuckles, "Grandma caught you."

"There was nothing for her to catch," she whispers back, "Did you find a fishing spot?"

He nods, "Yep. I bet Grandpa you can catch more fish than Ma."

"What do you get if I do?"

"He said he'll give me $50."

Regina raises her brow before smiling at her son, "Give me a cut and I'll win."

He frowns, "You mean you wouldn't anyway?"

"Henry I don't fish very often," Regina points out, "In face I've only done it once."

"How did it go?"

"I fell in the water and my father had to wade in to pull me out."

"Why didn't you swim away?"

Regina chuckles at the memory, "Well I might have overreacted a tad. When I fell in I sat in the water shrieking and sobbing that I would never fish again until he came in, carried me out and took me home."

Henry laughs at the story imagining a young version of his Mom toppling into the water before he frowns, "You can't use magic to cheat."

Regina frowns, "Oh…..then we may have a problem."

He slaps his face lightly with his hands as he sighs, "I may need to borrow $50."

She pouts at him feigning dramatic hurt, "And why would you need that? I might turn out to be a fishing master."

He laughs again, "We'll see." They both turn to look at the campfire watching as the three on the floor still attempt to light it. Eventually Neal's cries pierce the air and both Snow and Charming run to soothe him. Regina shares a look with Emma who nods. Regina flicks her wrist causing a flame to appear and Emma sighs in relief before sitting down beside her secret girlfriend, "Thank god I thought we'd be there all night."

Snow returns, Neal in her arms, "Oh! Emma you did it! Charming bring the marshmallows!"

* * *

><p>(A few hours later)<p>

Everyone is bundled up in their coats, scarves and gloves as they huddle under blankets and hold sticks with marshmallows over the flames. Regina sighs as she watches her marshmallow intently, "So what is the point of this?"

"You roast it," Emma says, "It's delicious."

Snow bounces Neal in her arms who chuckle before pointing to Regina and making a high pitched happy chirpy noise. Snow looks down in surprise, "He's never done that before."

"He does it all the time," Regina replies, "Well when Emma and I take him to the park and such."

"He does?" Snow asks before holding him up, "Make him do it again please. He does love his Aunty Regina after all."

Regina rolls her eyes though she smiles softly at her title before picking up the littlest Charming. She pokes her tongue out at him before holding him securely in her arms and spinning in a circle making airplane noises. "Whoosh!" she cries twirling and Neal giggles and squeaks as Snow and Charming look on with bright happy grins at their son's joy.

Emma smiles at Regina as she watches on. She loves watching Regina with Neal. It lets her imagine what Regina must have been like with Henry and what she might be like with any future kids they could have. Seeing her so carefree and playful always fills Emma's heart with such warmth and love and she yearns to reach out and hold her and kiss her like she would if they were in the mansion.

Regina sits back down still holding Neal in her arms, "See," she says with a soft smile.

Snow smiles back at her, "We'll have to get you to babysit more often."

Henry grins remembering how she was when he was a toddler, "You should. Mom's great at nursery rhymes."

"Go on then," Charming says, "Give us an example."

Regina raises her brow again, "I'm not sure Old MacDonald counts as a campfire song," she answers with a small laugh before handing them back their son. She smiles as she sits between her son and true love resisting the urge to rest her head against Emma's shoulder and snuggle up to her. She sighs as she subtly shifts closer before whispering in Emma's ear, "I wish I could cuddle up to you."

Emma nods reaching under the blanket to squeeze Regina's hands softly, "You could if you fell asleep and we could just say it was force of habit, you know after months of family movie nights you're simply used to using an Emma pillow?"

Regina chuckles smiling up at her girlfriend, "As friends of course."

"Of course," Emma whispers back. As the two women shift their focus to the "scary" story Snow is telling them Emma feels Regina's head slowly settle onto her shoulder and a bright smile works its way onto her lips. They may not be able to be as showy as they would if they were alone but she can still make a damn fine Emma pillow for her girlfriend.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for the reviews to the last chapter. Rating has gone up to M for reasons ;) Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

"Henry why don't you go to bed?" Emma suggests seeing her son leaning drowsily against Regina. She can see him fighting yawns and exhaustion and Emma knows that he will want to be up early tomorrow for fun and adventure. He yawns again before nodding, stretching and mumbling a goodnight to everyone. He clambers into his own tent and Emma can guarantee he'll be asleep by the time he hits the pillow.

It's after he leaves that Snow looks at Emma curiously. Emma can feel her eyes staring intently at Regina's head lolled on her shoulder. Emma smiles nervously at her, "Everything okay Mom?"

"Why is Regina sleeping on you?"

Emma shrugs careful not to jostle her snoozing girlfriend, "Proximity."

Charming and Snow share a disbelieving look, "You don't seem put out by it," he points out.

"I'm used to it," Emma says without thinking. She is and she loves it. She loves that Regina is this comfortable with her. She looks up to see her parents giving her confused stares. She blushes before adding, "Well we have family movie nights every week and occasionally she falls asleep. I guess I just got used to it. I think I'm going to turn in too."

Normally she would wake Regina by running her fingers through dark curls or peppering kisses over her cheek and jaw until she stirs. Somehow though she suspects she would give away the truth by doing that.

So she goes for her old favourite.

Emma tickles Regina's side under the cover of the blanket until Regina squeaks and startles awake. She sits up slowly brushing her hair with her fingers to tidy it before blinking, "Where's Henry?" she asks, her voice still drowsy from sleep.

"Gone to bed," Emma says, "I'm going to head in too and since you're using me as a makeshift body pillow I thought you'd want to as well."

Regina chuckles winking slyly at her, "I didn't hear any complaints."

Emma grins before standing up and helping Regina up too. She picks up the blanket and Snow and Charming get up too to retire to their own tent.

"Well good night then," Charming says, "I look forward to seeing your fishing skills."

Regina smirks, "A queen always bests a shepherd."

"We'll see," he teases before opening the tent and going inside.

"Good night ladies," Snow calls out following him.

Emma makes sure their tent is zipped up before grinning at Regina and whispering, "Do queens top knights too?"

Regina smiles back, all haze of sleep gone as desire takes over. She runs her finger teasingly up Emma's stomach before whispering back, "If there's enough space in the tent."

"We've saved space remember?"

Regina chuckles taking Emma's hand and leading her into the tent. Emma zips the tent up as Regina places a silencing spell on it. "I know I said no magic," Regina explains, "But I thought since we don't want to get caught or scar Henry for life…"

"It's okay," Emma says reassuring her, "You never have to explain your magic away to me. I trust you and your magic is a part of you so never feel like you have to hide it from me because you don't."

Regina smiles, "And that's one of the reasons why I love you."

Emma smiles brightly, "I love you too." They kiss tenderly before gradually building up to more heated kisses as tongues weave together and teeth nip at soft lower lips enough to tease and cause them both to begin squirming in arousal. Their eyes meet again, emerald and caramel darkened by lust, it's a look that always makes Emma whimper in anticipation.

Regina lays the blanket down to protect Emma's back from the hard ground beneath the thin tent material before pushing Emma down onto it. She takes her time slowly pulling up her tank top and removing her bra to reveal Emma's perky breasts and toned abs. Regina straddles Emma's hips before lowering her head to wrap her lips around an already hardening nipple. Emma moans as Regina's mouth works its magic.

From their very first night together Emma was addicted. Regina just has that effect on her. She can turn her on in a heartbeat and prove to her with every flick of the tongue and stroke of her fingers the lust, care and love Regina feels for her.

Regina moves to her other breast enjoying the sounds of Emma's whimpers and moans as she slips off her own shirt needing Emma's touch. Luckily for her Emma takes the hint and raises her hands to begin drawing teasing circles around her navel causing Regina to shiver and crave more. "Emma," she whines before cutting off into a moan as Emma twists and teases her nipples into firm peaks. She moves her own hands to Emma's jeans and Emma lifts her hips so Regina can pull down her jeans and panties in one sweeping motion – that's a move that has taken them a lot of practice, not that either women minded the rehearsals it took to get the move done right.

Emma shivers as she's bare in the cool tent air. The cold contrasts with the heat she feels in her centre in a delicious way. Her hips buck up desperate for Regina's touch. Regina grins at her as raises up to shimmy off her own trousers and underwear. She then slips one leg under Emma's and Emma grins widely knowing what that means.

Regina slides forward still straddling Emma until their centres collide. Both women moan at the feel of the centres meeting. At first they simply buck against each other enjoying the tantalising friction they can create in this position. Wetness spills out between them and both moan at the feel of it. "More," Regina moans breathily as she rolls her hips together. She loves this connection and how close this position makes her feel to Emma.

Emma nods sliding her fingers down Regina's skin until she finds a hard and throbbing clit. She presses her thumb down on it. Regina moans loudly using her own thumb to mimic Emma's motion and they hump against each other picking up speed, their movements growing more and more erratic as they ride closer to the edge.

It's Emma who falls over the edge into orgasm first. The sight of her girlfriend coming is enough to send Regina over the edge too. She rides out her high before slumping against Emma. Regina smiles sated and sleepy before sliding up Emma's body to kiss her softly, "I think I'm beginning to like camping…"

Emma chuckles, "I certainly like our tent a lot more."

"Goodnight Emma," Regina says drowsily falling asleep against Emma's chest. Emma smiles at her reaching for their spare blanket and draping it over their bare bodies, "Goodnight Regina."

* * *

><p>Henry covers his eyes as a precaution as he unzips the door to his mothers' tent. Snow, Charming and Neal are already up and cooking breakfast. His Grandma was about to get them up when Henry volunteered to. He doesn't normally want to, not after the life scarring incident when he tried to surprise them with breakfast and ended up with an unpleasant surprise himself.<p>

However he knows his Moms are trying to keep their super obvious relationship a secret, mind you he has no idea why, and he doubts even they could explain away sleeping snuggled up naked under a blanket together.

"Moms," he calls out, "Are you decent?" He makes sure to shut the tent door just in case. Emma stirs sleepily at his voice rubbing her eyes before pulling up the blanket to cover them both up, "Hey kid, what's up?"

"Good morning to you to Ma," he replies with a level of sass that is all his brunette mother, "We're going fishing today remember? Plus Grandma was about to come in here and wake you up so I figured I should give you a heads up."

"Thanks Henry, you're a good kid."

"Yeah…..speaking of good kids, do good kids get new a Xbox for their birthday?"

Emma chuckles, "Bribery?"

"More like blackmail," he replies.

"That's not really any better," Emma points out, "Seriously though thanks for playing along and helping us not caught."

"You need to help yourselves out too," he answers, "Like ya know some clothes or something…"

Emma rolls her eyes, "Point taken kid." They hear a rustling near the tent door and Emma hurriedly covers Regina's head up with the blanket hoping the brunette will stay silent for the next few minutes. She just covers Regina up shooting a glance over to their pod glad they zipped it shut the afternoon before as Snow enters.

"Emma!" she scolds, "It's almost 8! Get up and dressed before you miss breakfast. Where's Regina?"

"In her pod," Emma replies quickly.

"Oh should I wake her?"

"No!" Emma shouts before hastily adding, "I-I mean don't worry about it, I'll wake her in a minute."

"Okay," Snow concedes, "Just hurry up, your father is very keen to get in a whole day of fishing."

She leaves and Emma flops down, "Whew that was close."

"Too close," Regina replies unveiling her face, "Morning Henry."

"Morning Mom," he says, "If I were you guys I'd hurry up before Grandma comes back."

_Thanks for the reading :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter. Thanks again to thequeenandherswan for the prompt. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

"Do you think speed-dressing can count as a sport?" Emma asks as she swiftly tugs on some denim cutoffs and a tank top.

Regina smiles at the cute and casual ensemble as her girlfriend deftly pulls her hair up into a ponytail. She makes sure Snow is not approaching before stepping across their tent to give her a soft and tender kiss, "You're beautiful," she says, "But no speed dressing is not a sport."

"Aw," Emma whines as she watches Regina put on a t-shirt and shorts. Her mouth waters at the sight. The pencil skirts and suits make her look ridiculously hot but Emma loves her in casual clothes especially when said shorts reveal tantalising tanned legs. Emma's mind instantly fills with images of being nestled between those legs or having them wrapped around her. _Damnit Swan focus." _

Regina chuckles on her before playfully tapping Emma's chin, "If you don't want us to get caught I'd close your jaw dear."

Emma blinks coming out of her haze, "Tease!"

"I'm simply dressing for the occasion," Regina retorts with a wink to let Emma know that yes she packed short shorts especially because she knows her girlfriend loves her legs and ass and that said shorts accent perfectly.

Emma narrows her eyes in a mock glare before stepping forward with a cheeky grin. She pulls Regina in for a heated kiss as her hand slides down to tap that ass she loves so much. Regina jumps feeling an answering spark of heat in her core, "Em," she half-whimpers, half-warns, "We have to go fishing."

"I know," Emma says with a sigh kissing her again as she simultaneously caresses Regina's cheek and slaps her butt causing the brunette to shiver once more, "May the best woman win," she challenges playfully with a devilish glint in her eyes that tells Regina exactly what they're playing for.

Regina steps closer to her as they begin to have what Ruby so artfully described to her as 'eye-sex' and god Regina loves these moments filled with sexual tension, electricity crackling in the air as they both play off one another until it explodes into a wonderful reward when they tumble into bed.

She winks at Emma ghosting her finger across the thin fabric of her tank top, "Your move," she whispers before turning on her heel and exiting the tent leaving a slightly dazed (and definitely aroused) Emma behind her as the blonde watches her add an extra sway into her walk.

Emma shakes her head knowing there's no way she's going to be able to wait until tonight and wracking her brains for ideas on how to be alone as she too joins the rest of the family at the campsite.

* * *

><p>Snow smiles at them both before handing them their breakfast otherwise known as a box of Jaffa Cakes and cereal bars. Regina wrinkles her nose before looking at Emma sternly, "Why did I let you pack the food?"<p>

Emma chuckles, "Because I know that people want more than just bran and granola."

Regina narrows her eyes, "I have you know that I eat Honey Cheerios for breakfast not Bran Flakes."

"You only eat them because I eat them," Henry points out as he scarfs down Jaffa Cakes as Regina tuts disapprovingly. Charming laughs before taking the box and nabbing the rest as Snow rolls her eyes.

"You could have chosen some healthier foods," Snow points out, "Also Pop Tarts? How do you expect us to cook them?"

Emma shrugs, "Uh….magic?"

"I am not using my magic on something as frivolous as pop tarts," Regina says, "And if I was going to magic up breakfast it would be pancakes."

"I could go for some pancakes," Henry chimes in.

"Me too," Charming adds, "If you're offering that is."

Emma sighs, "You realise that defeats the point of camping. We're in nature, live off that land and all that jazz."

"And living off the land includes a bumper pack of marshmallows?" Regina asks with a wry smile. Emma smiles back before putting the mallows back in their place in the picnic hamper, "Don't be dissing the marshmallows. I saw you eating them by the fire."

"They were my only option for dinner dear. Don't mistake desperation for enjoyment," Regina replies though a smile twitches at her lips.

"Then why did you have so many?" Charming asks.

She frowns, "Don't we have some fish to catch?" she asks trying to change the subject. Snow smiles thinking that Regina is getting into the spirit of camping, "Excellent," she beams, "Right Regina and I can lead the way then since she's so enthusiastic."

Regina groans internally as Snow links her arm through hers and yanks her through to the woods. She turns her head sending a pleading glance to Emma who merely grins and waves before gathering the fishing poles and heading after them.

* * *

><p>The group assemble by the lake Henry and Charming found yesterday all eager for the fishing competition, well almost all of them. Neal sleeps in his car seat as Snow stands beside him and rolls her eyes at her husband and Regina acting like children over who can catch the most fish.<p>

"Oh for god's sake," Snow snaps, "Can we please just catch some fish so we can have more than marshmallows for dinner?"

"Yes and I shall provide enough for us to have a feast," Charming says confidently.

"Perhaps a feast for one," Regina retorts as she fumbles with her fishing line frowning at it in confusion. It's been a long time since she fished and she might have forgotten a few things. Henry watches her with a slightly horrified and forlorn look before taking the line from his Mom and setting it up for her.

"I hope you're better at fishing than you are setting up a rod," Charming says with a grin as he casts his line out into the water.

Emma follows suit and Regina looks at her in surprise, "You can fish?"

Emma nods, "If I need to. I do it on and off," she replies before slyly winking at her girlfriend, "Maybe I can teach you a few things."

Regina winks back wriggling to ease off a cramp and to tease Emma who nearly drops her line at the sight motion. Regina grins before replying, "Maybe you can. A private lesson perhaps?"

"We'll have to set one up," Emma says, "You gave me magic lessons after all."

Snow smiles watching them thinking about how nice it is to see how those two are becoming friends and co-mothers for Henry. It's nice for them all to be here as a family bonding and spending time away from chaos and just with each other having fun.

Regina frowns as she watches Charming catch two fish in quick succession and Emma follows suit. "I think my line is broken," she hisses to Henry who facepalms before checking it, "It's fine. Can you really not fish at all? You lived in the Enchanted Forest!"

"In a palace," Regina points out.

"Oh cra-crumbs," he says and Regina smiles, "Pleased to see that your mother's language is rubbing off on you."

"I didn't swear," he points out with a cheeky smile.

"No you didn't," Regina replies, "But I think you're going to owe your grandfather $50. Sorry Henry," she adds quietly.

He frowns seeing her brace herself for rejection before nudging her, "It's okay Mom. It's just fun okay?"

"Okay," she replies with a small smile. Emma watches the moment between mother and son proudly before moving to stand next to Regina, "Like this," she says showing her how to hold the line and cast it out properly. Her hand subtly caresses Regina's and the brunette smiles at the contact inching back to stand a little closer.

Henry rolls his eyes, "You know if you guys don't want to be caught perhaps you should act less couple-y."

Emma reluctantly takes a step back before sighing, "I'm just helping your Mom fish."

"Sure," he replies. He doesn't know they bother hiding. It's not like anyone will kick off or protest it since it's clear to everyone how happy they make each other. He thinks they just like living in a secret couple bubble but the way they're going everyone will find out soon enough.

Regina jumps startled when something pulls at her line, "Oh I think I caught one!"

Emma grins standing behind her, "Okay reel it in."

Regina tries before the fish pulls back and she stumbles. She can feel herself falling and quickly reaches for Emma, an idea springing to mind. They hit the water with a loud splash. Charming and Henry laugh as Snow looks on with concern, "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine Mom," Emma calls out as she sits up. "Soaked but fine."

Regina sits up too, "We're okay Snow."

Emma nudges her mouthing, "Why did you pull me in?"

Regina winks at her before looking to Snow, "Do you mind looking after Henry whilst Emma and I go dry off?"

_Thanks for reading :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Apologies for the delay in updating. Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

_This chapter is definitely rated M ;) _

Regina and Emma run through the woods giggling and kissing until Regina backs Emma up by a tree. She pulls her in for a passionate kiss as her fingers run up and down Emma's tank top, her fists balling up the hem of it as she fumbles for Emma's button.

"Really here?" Emma asks. She doesn't mind. Truth be told the idea of potentially getting caught adds to the rush of being with Regina. She kisses her with a cheeky grin seeing the lust darkened eyes of her girlfriend.

Regina grins at her with an added wink, "I need you….now," she says impatiently grinding her hips against Emma's. She could tell what Emma was doing with her fishing lesson. Leaning up against her, rolling her hips oh so subtly against her own. Sly little touches to tease her and drive her up the wall. Most people don't notice them but Regina can't help but notice. Each brush of denim against her ass sent a shiver of arousal through her and now she needs Emma.

Hence the throwing them into a lake.

That only made it worse since Emma decided to grow braless today. Regina's mouth waters slightly as her eyes wander down to the sight of those perky nipples through the thin cotton of Emma's shirt. She lets one hand go to Emma's breasts twisting and toying with those nipples as Emma writhes and moans against her.

Emma smiles as a tell tale wetness soaks her centre. Regina always has this effect on her. There's something in the way she touches her, passionate, knowing yet careful never to hurt. With Regina she always feels loved yet desired and she thrives on it. The feeling is mutual. Their first few times were explosive, a culmination of pure lust and tension as they tore each other's clothes off and succumbed to their desire.

At first they tried to tell themselves that it was just sex but it wasn't. Emma doesn't think it ever was but she doesn't care. She's never been with someone and felt like this. She can't imagine a moment wherein she will ever grow tired of Regina's touch or the way it heightens every one of her senses. She'll never tire of the way Regina makes her feel.

She reaches forward kissing Regina hotly, her tongue slipping across Regina's lower lip as she tangles one hand into dark curls and snakes the other one down to slap Regina's shapely behind. Regina moans loudly at the action, the slap only increasing the arousal dampening her core. She needs Emma. She needs her now.

Finally she succeeds in popping open Emma's jeans and slips them down Emma's legs, her grin growing wider at the sight of Emma's bare soaked centre. "Oh I'll definitely have to help you dry off."

Emma grins at her words kissing Regina briefly before sending her a challenging wink, "Do your best."

Regina slides down until her knees hit the bare floor. She doesn't even feel the sticks and stones scraping her knees. She doesn't care. Her gaze is focused on the wetness soaking Emma's lower lips. She leans forward her tongue teasingly gathering up a tantalising taste of Emma's arousal. Both she and Emma moan as she takes her first taste before diving in for more, lapping up as much of Emma's wetness as she can whilst not giving her any friction.

Emma squirms above her, her hips rolling desperately as she aches for Regina to touch her further and hit those spots she desires so badly. Regina pulls away and the cool air hits Emma for a moment, just a moment before Regina thrusts her tongue in to Emma.

"Oh Regina," Emma moans, "Right there," she says threading her fingers back into Regina's curls as Regina works her magic thrusting in at just the right pace to get her closer and closer to that glorious edge.

Regina grins feeling Emma's walls begin to contract around her tongue. She moves her thumb to toy with Emma's clit, first just barely grazing it with a teasing pressure before pressing harder and flicking the throbbing nub until Emma comes with a loud cry. Regina smiles lapping up Emma's arousal until Emma comes down from her high.

Emma slumps against the tree as Regina pulls out of her and slowly stands back up. "Wow," Emma breathes as she recovers her senses before looking at Regina with a cheeky grin, "You're still soaking wet."

Regina raises her brow as she steps closer to Emma, "Then maybe you should do something about it dear."

* * *

><p>Snow frowns as she bounces Neal in her lap, "They've been gone a very long time."<p>

"I'm sure they're fine Grandma," Henry calls out as he skims stones against the water. They've all given up on fishing, neither of them having managed to catch anything since the first few this morning. Henry doesn't mind, he's much better at skimming stones than fishing anyway. At least this doesn't cost him any money and spares him the potential trauma of going back to camp and what they might find there.

He shudders at the thought before throwing another stone.

"You don't know that Henry. What if they got lost?" Snow asks worriedly.

Charming chuckles, "They'll be fine Snow. They have magic. I doubt Regina would let her or Emma get lost in the woods."

"I hope you're right," she says as she sets Neal back into the papoose on her chest. She watches as her husband and grandson skim stones and smiles. This is the kind of bliss she's been dreaming of for months. Just peace and family bonding.

She checks her watch. Emma and Regina have been gone an hour now and Snow can't help but wonder what they're up to. She's noticed that they've been sneaking off a lot lately and not just on this trip. They claim it's for magic lessons but how much magic can one person really learn?

Whatever it is she's sure Emma will tell her when she's ready.

"Did we bring any food?" Henry asks, "I'm starving."

Snow looks at her husband, "Charming."

"What?" he asks.

"The food," she points out.

"I was in charge of the food?"

She rolls her eyes slapping her face dramatically before chuckling at her husband, "How did we survive so long on the run?"

"The food was everywhere then," he says with a sheepish shrug.

"Well," Snow says standing, "I guess we're heading back to camp anyway."

"More Marshmallows?" Charming asks.

"Nah, Mom packed a lot of sandwiches after Ma suggested just going to Granny's for grilled cheese every day."

"At least someone's prepared," Snow says as they make their way back to the campsite.

* * *

><p>Regina grins at Emma as they slump down onto the floor together, sated and exhausted. "I wish we were at home," she muses. Emma looks up stroking Regina's curls absentmindedly, "How come?"<p>

"We could just stay in bed and be together. No hiding. Just you and me," Regina replies, "I don't want to sneak around anymore Emma."

"Me neither," Emma says kissing the top of Regina's head, "We won't hide much longer I promise. Just give it these next three days okay?"

Regina smiles, "For you I shall put up with camping for three extra days." Emma chuckles, "Oh you're loving it really."

"No, I love you and Henry," Regina points out tapping Emma's nose.

"My parents are growing on you though right?"

"If they weren't interrupting us every five minutes they'd be wonderful dear….I suppose they're tolerable," she concedes.

Emma chuckles knowing that Regina does see them as her family now and that tolerable is her way of admitting that yes they are growing on her. She kisses Regina softly before helping her up. As she does so she catches sight of her watch, "Holy crap."

"What?"

"We've been gone an hour and a half."

"And they haven't sent a search party?" Regina asks with a slight pout.

Emma laughs, "You're annoyed they haven't come looking for us?"

"Well it would have been nice," Regina replies, "We've been gone a while. Something could have happened to us. We could have been eaten by bears for all they know!"

"Well we've certainly eaten…." Emma mutters and Regina rolls her eyes before play-swatting Emma on her arm, "You know what I mean," Regina says. She looks them up and down before waving her hand using her magic to dry and change them.

"You have to teach me that one," Emma says, "It will save me so much time in the mornings."

Regina rolls her eyes, "Exceptional circumstances Emma unless you want us to go back to the fishing spot still wet and dishevelled."

"We could always claim we got lost?"

"I think we'll be claiming that anyway," Regina answers as they dust themselves off and make their way back through trees.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the replies to the last chapter and to thequeenandherswan for the prompt. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

"Are we lost?" Regina asks as they trudge through the trees, "I think I recognise these trees."

Emma gives her a pointed look, "Regina they're trees."

"So?"

"So they all look like trees. Trust me I know where we're going."

"How?"

"I just do, maybe I have Snow White instincts?" Emma asks.

"Maybe," Regina chuckles before pausing, "Your mother got lost all the time and she tripped a lot."

"Oh," Emma says, "Well she left that part out when she told me about her outlaw days."

Regina laughs, "I'm sure she did," she winces as she rubs her knee, "Emma I think I have a sex injury."

Emma frowns turning around, "What do you mean?"

"Look at my knees!" Regina cries pointing to her scraped and sore knees. Emma frowns in sympathy walking over to her and hugging her. She kisses her tenderly, "Aw, don't worry I'll look after you. I'm a Sheriff. I know First Aid."

Regina smiles at her before kissing her softly, "Good. Do you think we can use these to sneak away?"

Emma grins, "Maybe…"

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Regina presses her finger to Emma's lips to shush her. They pull apart slowly as the footsteps draw nearer. They can hear voices, familiar voices and they spring apart before walking towards them. Regina smiles at her conspiratorially and Emma nods.

"I told you we weren't lost!" Emma shouts overdramatically.

Regina narrows her eyes jokingly, "We are!"

Emma grins back, "We aren't! I know this rock. We're nearby!"

"You know this rock?" Regina whispers with a laugh and Emma nods, "Go with it."

"Aha! We found you!" Henry cries out as he, Snow, Charming and Neal brush through the trees towards them. "Like we always will!" Charming adds with a cheer. Regina rolls her eyes as Snow looks them up and down, "Where have you been?"

"We were lost," Regina says.

"We weren't," Emma replies to keep up their cover. They share a look and smile at each other subtly before turning back to their family. Henry frowns, "What happened to your knees?"

"She fell," Emma says, "Surprisingly clumsy."

Regina pouts indignantly, "I am not!"

Snow rolls her eyes at the bickering pair, "Let's just go back to camp. Regina I have plasters in my tent and then we can all have lunch." Regina frowns in disappointment as Snow tugs her forward, fantasies of Emma 'tending to her injuries' disappearing before her eyes. Emma shoots her a sympathetic smile before mouthing, "Later".

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Regina hisses as Snow puts the antiseptic on her scraped knees, "Aren't school teachers meant to be gentle?"<p>

Snow chuckles at her, "You're the one who let your former arch nemesis tend to your injuries…."

Regina scowls at her as she blows on her knee to try and ease the sting. Snow smiles before continuing, "Besides it's better than leeches."

"Leeches?!" Emma asks horrified.

Snow, Charming and Regina shrug. "We didn't exactly have hospitals Emma," Charming points out, "More old wives tales and medicine men." He shudders recalling homemade medicines, ibuprofen was certainly a nice improvement.

"But for scraped knees?" Emma asks.

"Well maybe not for a scrape. You'd probably get a salve or an ointment."

Regina winces at the memory, "They make this look painless," she says pointing to the antiseptic, "Snow certainly seemed to love those ointments."

"I did not," Snow protests, "Looking back now I think they may have been the start of your revenge schemes!"

Regina laughs, "If they were I'd have brought in the leeches dear. You're the one who kept falling…"

Snow huffs adding antiseptic to the other knee causing Regina to yelp, "Snow!" The pixie-haired brunette merely gives her a grin before putting plasters with cartoon animals on her knees. Regina raises her brow at them, "Really Snow?"

"We have them for Neal," Charming says with a sigh.

"Do I look like an infant?"

"Well when you were running away from the antiseptic…." Henry says earning himself a glare from his brunette mother. He smiles at her, laughing internally at the memory of her scooting away whilst refusing to let Snow apply it. "I did not run," Regina retorts.

Everyone laughs and she scowls, "You all mock yet I'm the one with the power to magic up lunch…."

"There are sandwiches," Snow says, "That's what Henry told us."

"And there would have been had we not all eaten them yesterday," Regina replies.

"You only made enough for one day?" Charming asks with a frown.

"No," Regina says with a slight scowl. She made enough for her, Henry and Emma for a few days. She underestimated both the number of people on the trip and their appetites. "I've learned where Emma and Henry get their fondness for food from at the very least."

Charming chuckles, "Nothing wrong with a healthy appetite."

"Is that what you call eating all of the baby food jars?" Snow asks with a smile. He smiles sheepishly before replying, "I was testing them."

Regina rolls her eyes before standing up and away from Snow and her torturous version of first aid, "What does everyone want?"

* * *

><p>Emma yawns as they hike up to the top of the hill. She doesn't mind a walk but her muscles are burning and all she wants to do is sit down, preferable with Regina in her arms. "We're here," Snow announces and Emma practically cheers in delight. She steps up to join the rest of them and gasps. From this point they can see the entire town.<p>

"Wow," she says, "I never knew Storybrooke was so big."

Regina smiles, "I told you."

Emma's reply is cut off when Regina turns to look at her. The sun is beginning to set. Regina is stunning in the daylight, well any time of day but at sunset she's absolutely gorgeous. She has the kind of face that sparkles in the setting rays of the sun and she always looks so at peace and happy. Emma smiles brightly, her stomach flipping as Regina beams at her.

It takes everything in her not to step forward and wrap her arms around Regina. If they were alone she would. She would rest her head atop Regina's shoulder and they would stand there and watch the sunset together. Emma sighs knowing she won't be able to keep them a secret much longer.

She doesn't want to.

_Two more days_ she tells herself. She just wants to surprise Regina first and then they'll tell everyone.

Emma steps a little closer just barely brushing her hand against Regina's, their pinky fingers looping unbeknownst to everyone else. It's small and subtle but it's there and it's enough to send warmth through both of their hearts. Regina smiles at her and for a moment the pair just look at each other, memorising every detail of the other before turning to look at the town, their home once more.

* * *

><p>Emma slips out of the tent once Regina is sleeping shooting one quick glance at her snoozing lover. Regina's brow furrows as Emma shimmies out of her grasp. Emma pauses to make sure Regina won't wake. The brunette mumbles before throwing her arms around Emma's pillow and Emma smiles at her brushing her fingers through dark curls before walking through the tent door.<p>

She sneaks through the woods searching for anywhere with signal. Finally she gets one bar and she needs to use it while she can. She dials quickly thankful when Ruby answers on the first ring.

"Em?" Ruby asks sleepily, "It's one a.m."

"It is?" Emma asks, "Sorry Rubes I didn't realise it was so late."

"I bet you didn't," Ruby replies knowingly, "So how's the secrecy going."

"It's hard," Emma groans, "I can't keep this up much longer."

"So lots of close calls because you two can't keep your hands off of each other?"

"Pretty much," Emma answers and Ruby chuckles, "Anyway," Emma continues, "Is everything ready for Friday?"

"Yep," Ruby confirms, "All set. Am I still setting it up in the same place?"

"Yes," Emma nods, "Just set it up two hours later. I need to sneak Regina and myself off for this now so it will be easier at night."

"Does she know what you're up to?"

"She has no idea," Emma replies with a smile. She doesn't want Regina to get suspicious. She wants to give her a really awesome surprise so that this is a camping trip to remember. "Thanks Ruby, I'll see you in two days for Operation Camping Surprise."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :) _

Emma smiles as she sneaks through the trees making her way back to the campsite. If she's lucky she'll be able to crawl back into the tent, and Regina's arms, without waking anyone. If anyone happens to wake she'll have to claim she went to the bathroom and got lost, this trip is really hurting her reputation for be able to find her way but it will be worth it to pull off Regina's surprise.

She brushes through the trees until she steps out into their clearing. She whistles in relief when she sees no sign of anyone else stirring before slowly unzipping her tent so she can roll in. Emma scoots through the door.

"Where have you been?"

Emma nearly jumps out of her skin as Regina's sleepy voice whispers through the tent. Regina crawls forward towards her, hair sleep mussed and face bare of make-up but still absolutely beautiful. "How did you know I was gone?" Emma counters.

"I can't sleep when you're not next to me," Regina admits, "Plus I always know when you get up."

Emma smiles at those words. Regina knows her well and together they've built a connection that neither one of them will ever want to break. Emma can't sleep without Regina beside her either nor does she ever want to. "I was just making an important call."

"What call?"

Emma places a finger to her own lips, "Not telling."

Regina raises a suspicious brow, "Should I be worried?"

Emma grins, "Nope."

"Do I not get any hints at all?"

"Nope," Emma replies with a cheeky smile as she leans across to kiss her girlfriend lovingly. Regina kisses her back before grinning naughtily, "Well since we're both up, there's something I've been wanting to do with you."

"Oh?" Emma asks feigning innocence.

Regina winks at her before whispering in Emma's ear. Emma's smile widens at Regina's suggestion and desire pools in her core instantly. She nods as Regina takes her hand and swiftly and quietly leads her back out of the tent for her own surprise.

* * *

><p>Regina pulls Emma through to the lake. The water glimmers in the moonlight but Emma barely notices. Her eyes are fully focussed on Regina and the way her girlfriend shimmies out of her pyjamas with a well-practised ease before twirling to face Emma. Her jaw drops as her eyes rake over Regina's gorgeous and toned figure. Every time she sees her bare before her like this her heart skips a beat.<p>

Emma walks towards her tiptoeing her fingers along Regina's back and sides before kissing her soundly, "You are so beautiful."

Regina smiles softly at the honest compliment from Emma. She's always been aware of her beauty baring it on display for power and persuasion but for Emma it's different. With Emma it's a display of intimacy and trust and both women know it. Regina kisses her lovingly before tapping Emma's nose playfully, "Dive in Emma," she challenges before sprinting away from Emma and leaping into the lake with a squeal.

Emma chuckles at Regina's squeal. It was only when she spent time with Regina alone or with Henry that she saw Regina's fun side and she fell in love with it fast. She hurriedly strips off her own clothes leaving them beside Regina's before running in and diving into the water.

"Oh my god that's cold!" she shrieks as she hits the water.

Regina grins at her and Emma can only smile back. Droplets of water dot across Regina's shoulders, some rolling down to fall into the lake where Emma can catch a tantalising glimpse of her girlfriend's breasts. She shivers at the sight swimming closer to Regina to kiss her once more. Regina kisses her back resting her hands on Emma's back.

"We'll warm up," Regina whispers against Emma's legs as she moves her hand to rest between Emma's legs. Emma practically jumps at the unexpected touch before placing her own hands onto Regina's back and waist to hold herself steady in the water. Regina gradually moves her finger drawing circles on Emma's upper thighs. It's enough to cause the heat to rush to her centre and to have her trembling with a need for Regina to touch her higher.

Luckily Regina doesn't hold back tonight. She moves her fingers higher grinning at the warm wetness she finds coating Emma's lower lips. Emma's head lolls forward at her slower tease pace. She moans loudly when Regina thrusts her fingers into Emma's hot centre. "Oh," Emma moans babbling against Regina's shoulder for more. Regina complies twisting a third finger into her and setting up a fast rhythm to her thrusting to send Emma towards the edge.

Emma's moans and whimpers fill the air, always music to Regina's ears. She loves being the one to cause and hear these noises, to be the one able to give Emma this kind of high and pleasure. She loves being able to have sex out of love and want rather than for power. With Emma sex was never a power-play or a weapon, it was just because they both wanted each other and it's a wonderful feeling for them both. It's a feeling Regina happily surrenders herself to every night they spend with one another.

Regina slips her thumb to press against Emma's clit sending her flying over the edge into her orgasm with a scream. Regina stills her fingers before removing them as Emma comes down from her high, her hands still anchored around Regina's waist as she rolls her head round to kiss her with a dopey smile. "God I love skinny dipping," Emma declares and Regina chuckles, "It's on my top five list for camping activities."

Emma grins, "So we've warmed me up, what about you?"

Regina smiles back before playfully splashing her, "I'll make you a deal. If I win the splash war you warm me up my way. If you win the splash war you warm me up your way. How does that sound?"

Emma's smile grows wider as she smashes her hands into the water to create a massive splash, "Best deal ever," she replies as Regina yelps and jumps back before swiping her hand through the water to splash Emma again.

* * *

><p>After a night of laughter, splash wars and warming each other up Emma and Regina snooze exhaustedly in their shared pod, luckily this time clothed in pyjamas since it's Snow who bursts in to wake them. Emma's eyes open groggily as she sees their mother standing over them in a rain mac wearing a confused expression.<p>

"Mom?"

"Good morning Emma," Snow says before pausing, "Why are you and Regina in the same pod?"

"We were cold," Emma replies, "So we decided to share the pod to share warmth." It's only technically half a lie. They are certainly warm when they snuggle together but it's a warmth in their hearts.

Snow narrows her eyes in suspicion, "Okay," she says before frowning, "It's raining."

Emma groans, "It is?"

"Can't you hear it?" Snow asks even more puzzled.

Emma blinks before remembering the soundproofing spell, "Oh I must have just been in a deep sleep." She nudges Regina to try and wake her. The brunette grumbles sleepily as she wakes up. She sits up ready to lean in and kiss Emma until she spots Snow and reigns in her instincts. "Why are we awake?"

"It's raining," Snow repeats.

Regina frowns, "Does that mean our camping trip is over?" She doesn't want that. She's found herself enjoying camping even in spite of having to try and keep her relationship with Emma a secret. She doubts they've been successful but neither Snow nor Charming have said something.

"No," Emma says insistently. She won't let the rain wreck their trip.

"It doesn't?" Snow asks.

Emma shakes her head, "Nope. It just means you're all going to learn how to car-camp."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the reviews so far. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) _

"Car camp?" Regina sounds out with a horrified expression as she hurriedly pulls on a pair of jeans and a hoody she borrowed from Emma. Snow frowns spotting the sweater, "Isn't that Emma's?"

"Oh I needed something suitable in case of cold weather," Regina explains. It's far from the truth. In reality she borrowed it from Emma one night when Emma was stuck doing the night shift. She found warmth and security in the sweater since it reminded her of Emma and now it's her go-to comfy hoody.

Snow frowns, "Of course," she replies before turning to Emma, "Car camping?"

"Unless you want to stay in our tents and get soaked and miserable," Emma answers. Both women shake their heads. "Then follow my lead," she says before rushing towards their two cars. She works quickly pulling the tarp she packed just in case out of her boot. She attaches one end to the Mercedes before securing the other end to her Dad's truck. She opens up their door and David's before calling for them to join her.

Regina, Snow, David, Neal and Henry duck under the tarp and see the makeshift tent formed between the two cars. Regina climbs into the Mercedes beside Emma whilst Snow, David, Neal and Henry sit in the truck. Luckily the cover kept the back dry and so there's space for them all to sit.

"So we just sit here?" Regina asks already feeling bored. If they were alone she knows what she'd like to do with Emma in this car, in fact they have done on more than one occasion however now is most definitely not the time. She sighs wishing they could at the very least cuddle up to shield from the cold. Instead she leans into the soft comfort of the hoody fabric and pretends it's Emma wrapping her arms around her.

Emma smiles sadly understanding Regina's sigh. She needs to keep them all occupied before they go stir crazy. "No, we'll pass the time by playing card games and listening to the radio or something."

"Can I get my DS?" Henry asks.

"No," Emma says, "It's family time Henry."

He sighs flopping onto a cushion in the back of the truck, "Family time doing nothing," he groans.

"Then pick a game."

"Snap," he says dryly and Emma grins before poking her tongue out at him, "Snap it is."

* * *

><p>An hour of card games later and they're all bored. The radio fizzed and crackled before just settling on static ten minutes in and the only sound is bored sighs and the rain hammering onto the tarp. Snow throws a card down onto the table they've erected between their cars. "Seven," she says with a frown. She hasn't won a hand yet.<p>

"Seven," Charming repeats with a cheeky grin.

Snow raises her hand to slam it down before seeing that he's put down a five. She sighs play swatting his arm, "Do you have to do that every time?!"

He smiles, "Well you fall for it every time."

"Leave him be Snow, it's the best entertainment we've got," Regina chimes in. Henry has given up on the game entirely and is scribbling away in his notebook, writing and drawing furiously. Part of her wants to know what he's up to but the other part tells her to leave him to it and let him have his hobbies.

Emma frowns, "What's wrong with Snap?"

"It's for children."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Truth or dare poker," Snow suggests and Regina and Emma both look at her in surprise. "Truth or dare?" Emma repeats. Snow nods, "Ruby told me about it. We play poker but whoever loses has to do a truth or dare given to them by the winner."

Emma chews her lip nervously fearing what truths might come out especially with the secret and surprise she's hiding. Besides her Regina nods giving Emma a playful smile that only worries the blonde more, "I'm in," Regina says, "How about you Emma? Unless you're chicken."

Emma gives her a challenging glare, "I am no chicken!"

"Excellent truth or dare poker it is," Snow says gathering up the cards and preparing to deal.

* * *

><p>"I dare you to stand in the rain for two whole minutes," Regina says.<p>

Emma pales, "Regina that's mean."

"You asked for a dare."

"Can't I just sing a rude song or something?"

"Okay, one minute and you have to sing, 'Singing in the rain'," Regina bargains.

Emma puts her head in her hands, "But it's raining."

"I know dear."

"I'll be cold."

"Then I'll warm you up," Regina winks and Emma's cheeks burn as she feels a stirring in her core. She shivers before looking at Regina, "30 seconds and one chorus."

"Deal," Regina replies shaking her hand, "Off you go."

Emma sighs before running out into the rain and belting out the song as her family laugh and film what might just be the longest thirty seconds of Emma's life. She runs back in under the tarp frowning at their laughter, "Well thank you for your sympathy," she says before grinning wickedly and wrapping Regina in a hug. Regina squeals, "Emma! You're soaking wet!"

"I know," Emma taunts reaching for a towel.

Regina frowns before flicking the rain of her hair at Emma. Snow and Charming look on as the two women proceed to try and soak each other whilst laughing. Eventually Henry shakes his head and clears his throat, "I don't think those towels are going to work."

"And you've ruined the cards," Charming points out as he gestures to the now soaked cards. Regina and Emma blush slowly untangling themselves before Regina uses magic to dry them. She shiver still feeling cold as she climbs back into the car.

"Sorry," Emma says, "Um…what do you all want to do now?"

"Can't you use magic to make the rain go away?" Charming asks Regina dreading the thought of more truth or dare or god forbid Snap.

Regina shakes her head, "Not really. It takes a lot of magic to manipulate the weather and more often than not it goes wrong. Even if it does go right, other than those who have elemental weather magic like Elsa or Ingrid, one isn't really supposed to change the weather to suit them. It's an abuse of power."

Snow smiles at her, "Well look at that, the former evil queen not wanting to abuse her power."

"What can I say? I've changed," Regina replies.

Snow grins, "Definitely for the better."

"Yes," Regina agrees as she turns to gaze adoringly at Emma and Henry, her lights and hope who help her stay away from the darkness every day.

Charming rests his head in his hands, "Can you magic up any entertainment?"

She pauses as she thinks, "I can magic up a movie screen," she suggests and he nods before an argument begins about what film to watch. Regina rolls her eyes as they bicker before waving her hand and grinning as The Lion King begins to play.

"My magic, my movie choice," she says folding her arms and grabbing a blanket from the car to settle in for the movie.

* * *

><p>Emma smiles as she watches Snow singing the songs to her brother who watches it with a big gummy smile making little happy noises at the cartoon lions. Her heart is filled with a warm, joyful feeling at being part of this family moment. She waves to Henry who in spite of his disinterested claims is watching the film with rapt attention. Emma turns to her girlfriend to tell her what a great idea this was only to see Regina fast asleep. Her head is sprawled against the headrest, one hand tucked into the blanket and the other curled into the hood of the sweater. She has a soft smile on her lips as she snore softly and snuggles into the blanket.<p>

Emma holds up her phone and quickly snaps a photo. The moment is too cute to miss and she smiles contently watching Regina for a few seconds. She flickers her gaze to her parents to make sure they're still occupied before scooting subtly closer to Regina. She resists the urge to cuddle up next to her and instead gently tugs one of Regina's hand down to hold it and give it a soft squeeze.

She smiles as Regina smiles in her sleep before turning her attention to the battle between Scar and Simba.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter and to thequeenandherswan for the prompt. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Thankfully the rain stops halfway through the afternoon. Everyone had rushed out of the cars desperate for some space and sunshine. Henry and David made a dash for the lake. Snow decided to take Neal for a hike, and Emma and Regina well, they did what Emmas and Reginas do when left all alone in a tent.

Emma smiles as the afternoon begins to shift into night. Operation Surprise is a go. She slowly disentangles herself from a snoozing Regina's hold placing a gentle loving kiss to the top of silky dark curls. As she does Regina's eyes flicker open, "Where are you off to?"

Emma grins and taps her lips before pretending to zip them shut, "I'll let you know in an hour."

"An hour? You're leaving me alone for an hour?" Regina pouts.

"My parents and Henry will be here," Emma replies with an even cheekier smile before she darts out of the tent leaving a curious and baffled Regina behind. The brunette shrugs wondering what Emma is up to. She trusts her girlfriend, she just hopes Emma's surprise isn't anything dangerous like when the blonde surprised her with a trip to the roller rink. Regina runs her thumb over the scar on her arm smiling fondly at the memory. It was a disaster and yet she cherishes the memory all the same.

She shakes her head hurriedly dressing herself before heading out of the tent to find Snow and Neal there.

"Sit," Snow says with a serious tone as she bounces Neal in her arms. Regina eyes her worriedly before sitting down beside her. Neal coos happily waving his hands at her and Regina smiles before high-fiving his chubby little hands. He laughs waving them again and she picks him up off Snow and begins tickling his tummy. "So," she says as Neal giggles, "What's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?"

"You don't sound as bluebells and birds chirpy."

Snow narrows her eyes, "I'm not chirpy."

"Fine, you're enthusiastically peppy."

Snow rolls her eyes before continuing, "Fine. What's going on with you and Emma?"

Regina blushes before controlling her reaction, "I don't know what you mean dear."

Snow raises a brow, "Of course you don't."

"I can't tell you anything," Regina replies with a small smile.

Snow sighs, "Will you when you can?"

Regina nods, "I will."

"You better and "if" there is something with you and Emma you can tell her there's no need for secrecy."

"Well hypothetically if there was, you'd be okay with it?"

Snow nods, "If Emma's happy we're happy and "hypothetically" you make her happy."

Regina smiles, "Hypothetically."

"Right," Snow replies with another eye roll.

* * *

><p>Emma wrings her hands together nervously as she takes in the scene she's set up. Their favourite picnic blanket from home is laid out beneath a majestic old oak tree that Emma knows Regina likes because the brunette insists on dragging her out here every time they come up to the woods. Emma can't deny it is a beautiful little clearing surrounded by various flowers and blossom trees.<p>

_Spring_ Regina tells her _it always looks like spring_.

Regina loves the spring when all the flowers bloom and come back to life. She's always itching to go on walks and just be outside and Emma loves that. She loves everything about Regina. In a basket prepared by Ruby and Granny are the pair's favourite picnic foods. She's set a laptop up for them to watch a movie and a bottle of wine sits in a little bucket besides two plastic glasses.

Emma kneels down grabbing the bouquet of pink roses and lilies she had Ruby pick up before looking at her best friend, "You'll guard the food?"

"Yes Emma," Ruby assures her, "Does she have any idea?"

"Nope," Emma replies.

"You kept it a secret this long?"

"I know," Emma says, "I wanted to surprise her…do you think she'll like it?"

Ruby smile, "I think she'll love it."

Emma nods hopefully before patting her left jacket pocket. She's stunned Regina hasn't found what's hidden inside it sooner but she's glad she hasn't. She takes a deep calming breath before heading off to find Regina.

* * *

><p>Regina looks down at her watch seeing that fifty minutes have passed. Emma told her an hour but she can't wait any longer. She wants to know what her girlfriend is up to. She smiles handing Neal over to Snow.<p>

"Where are you off to?" Snow asks feigning innocence.

"Nowhere," Regina replies.

"The same nowhere as Emma by any chance?"

Regina merely smiles before slipping away and off into the woods. She has no idea where Emma is mind you but she's hoping she can find her. She walks onto the main path only to bump straight into Emma who grins, "I knew you wouldn't wait."

"I waited," Regina protests, "I could have gone to find you straight away but I didn't. Your Mom cornered me."

"Oh?"

"I think she suspects we're together."

Emma gasps dramatically, "However could she think such a thing?"

"I know dear, it's shocking," Regina laughs, "Anyway hypothetically were we _ever_ to be together she'd be okay with it."

"Hypothetically of course."

"Oh of course Emma," Regina smiles before giving Emma a quick peck. Emma smiles at the brief loving kiss, "Hm."

Regina then taps her nose playfully before taking Emma's hand, "Anyway what's my surprise?"

"You're worse than Henry on Christmas morning," Emma says with a fond smile.

Regina huffs, "I am not. Did I jump on you at 5am begging you for presents?"

"Well you have jumped on me at 5am….."

Regina tuts play-swatting her arm, "You know what I meant."

"I know," Emma says leading Regina through the woods before reaching the right spot. She smiles picking up the flowers she left as her marker, "For you," she says handing Regina the bouquet. Regina smiles sniffing the flowers and taking a second to look at each and every one. "They're beautiful," she says staring first at the bouquet then at Emma.

Emma smiles feeling her nerves flutter in her stomach as she takes Regina's hand and pulls her through to the clearing. Regina gasps taking in their moonlight picnic, "Emma it's…it's wonderful. You did all this for me?"

Emma nods, "Who else would I do it for?"

Regina chuckles as happy tears spring into her eyes, "Why?"

Emma wraps her arms around Regina from behind, "Because I love you."

"I love you too," Regina replies drawing her in for a long, languid, loving kiss. Emma smiles at her when they eventually part before leading her to the blanket. "Grilled cheese for me and apple cinnamon waffles for you."

* * *

><p>After they've finished their food and their movie Regina rests her head on Emma's shoulders. It was a beautiful surprise date. As much as she sometimes loves the extravagance of a big date she prefers dates like this, more personal and romantic. She smiles rubbing her hand on Emma's shoulder, "This was perfect."<p>

"Well hopefully it will get more perfect in a minute."

Regina frowns in confusion as Emma pulls away from her. Emma smiles at her as she slowly takes the box out of her pocket. She turns back to Regina opening the box to reveal a white gold engagement ring. A gold swan sits on the top with a small crown shaped diamond. It took Emma weeks to get it made but it was worth it.

"Regina, I have loved you for so long. I can't pinpoint an exact day or moment but I loved you yesterday, love you today and will love you for the rest of our tomorrows. I don't want to stay secret anymore. In fact I want to wake up with you every day. I want to be yours forever. Will you do me the absolute greatest honour in the entire world by marrying me?"

Regina smiles, happy tears now spilling down her cheeks as she leans forward to kiss Emma lovingly. She grins at her, "Yes Emma. Oh gods yes I want to marry you. I want to be your wife and you to be mine. I love you so much," she rambles from joy and excitement as she leaps into Emma's arms wrapping her in a big hug and kissing her soundly.

Emma grins at her kissing her back before slipping the ring onto Regina's finger. The pair share a long loving gaze as they kiss again.

"I love you soon to be Mrs Swan-Mills," Regina says with a soft smile of pure happiness.

Emma's smile mirrors Regina's perfectly, "I love you too my fiancée."

A shout of, "Can we all admit we know you're a couple now?!" startles them from their moment.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy :)_

Emma and Regina whirl around to see Snow, Charming, Neal and Henry watching them. This time they don't spring apart simply too happy to let go of one another. Regina smiles at Emma, "What do you say dear? Are we still keeping quiet?"

Emma shakes her head, "I'd rather scream it from the rooftops."

"Scream what?" Regina asks with a bright smile.

"That I am going to marry someone who completes me, who makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. I'm going to marry my true love, my happy ending, you, Regina Mills."

Regina's grin grows wider as she kisses Emma lovingly. "I love you so much," she says caressing Emma's cheek lightly, "To the moon and back."

Snow smiles, enthusiasm bubbling under the surface, "So are we admitting it?!"

Henry chuckles, "Moms. Let Grandma out of her misery. She's been pretending not to know for months now."

"Months?" Regina asks, "We've only been camping for a week."

"And you two have been about as subtle as a Chernabog for months," Charming replies.

Emma frowns, "Then why didn't you say something?!"

"We were waiting for you to tell us," Snow says, "We figured you'd tell us when you were ready….well until tonight. Both of you snuck away together and we were curious."

Henry snorts back a laugh, "You were desperate to follow them."

"More fearful," Snow replies, "I've heard some noises coming from your tent."

"I thought you soundproofed the tent?" Emma asks nudging Regina. Regina frowns, "I did."

"Well you didn't do it very well," Snow mutters.

"I'm so glad I sleep with earphones in," Henry adds under his breath.

Regina smiles brightly wrapping her arms around Emma's waist before giving her another sweet kiss, "True love breaks a lot of spells," she says with a wink and Emma laughs kissing her back before turning to her parents, "Are you really okay with this?"

Snow nods, "We've had a long time to think about this Emma. Regina has proved herself to us countless times and it's clear to everyone how happy you make each other. When we sent you through the wardrobe we wanted you to have your best chance. In doing so you were deprived of a home and a family and we will never regret that. However now we've seen you blossom into an amazing part of this family and with Regina you've found home. You're happy Emma, how could we not be okay with that?"

Emma smiles breaking her embrace with Regina to hug her parents. "Thanks guys," she says as tears well in her eyes. She was fearful of their rejection. Many families she grew up with would not accept who she was or who she wanted to love and she was terrified of losing the family she had found. They hug her tightly before Charming looks up at Regina, "What are you doing over there?"

Regina frowns in confusion. She was letting Emma have a moment with her parents. "I thought you all needed the hug."

"Yes," he says, "A family hug, so you get in here, you too Henry. Stop hiding over there."

Regina and Henry walk over and are quickly engulfed in a big family bear hug. "Oh!" Snow cries, "I almost forgot. Congratulations on your engagement!"

Emma chuckles breaking the hug to get the bottle of champagne she had Ruby bring. "I don't have enough glasses so we're going to have to chug it."

Regina raises a brow before flicking her wrist so they each have a glass except for Henry who winds up with a can of soda. He shrugs deciding he's okay with that. Emma pours the champagne into the glasses.

"To Emma and Regina," Charming says and they all clink glasses before Henry chimes in with, "Bagsy Best man!"

* * *

><p>After eventually disentangling themselves from their family and saying goodnight to everyone Emma and Regina curls up together in their own tent. Regina smiles rolling over to kiss Emma. Emma smiles back. The grin hasn't left Regina's face in hours and she loves it. She kisses her back holding Regina close to her.<p>

"I'm so happy," Regina admits quietly.

"Me too," Emma replies.

"Does it ever scare you?"

"What?"

"To be so happy?"

Emma shrugs, "Sometimes but then I remember that it's you who and Henry who are making me so happy. I've screwed up a lot of chances in the past but with you I know we'll get through it all together. It's scary but it's exciting because that future is with you."

Regina smiles softly taking Emma's hand, "Stronger together," she says looking down at her ring. "I love you so much Emma. I know I was resistant to the idea of camping."

Emma chuckles, "Just a little."

Regina laughs, "Well to be fair my experience with camping was lying in the dirt with shreds of fabric above me counting as a tent. This was a bit of an upgrade. Plus I was with you which helped. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that I'm really glad you convinced me that camping was a good idea."

"Are you saying I had a good idea?"

Regina smiles kissing her tenderly, "You have lots of good ideas. This trip and my surprise were both amazing ideas and I loved them both…and you."

Emma kisses her back, "Maybe next time we could camping alone?"

Regina chuckles, "We'd never leave the tent….not that I'm complaining…"

Emma smiles catching what she means perfectly. She kisses Regina grazing her teeth over her lower lip as she rests her hands on Regina's abdomen, "Speaking of shall we celebrate our engagement?"

* * *

><p>The next morning they wake late. Regina smiles waking her fiancée by peppering kisses over her cheeks before placing a soft kiss to her lips. Emma hums happily kissing Regina back placing her hands on Regina's bare lower back, "I like celebrating."<p>

Regina grins kissing her sweetly, "Me too."

Emma sighs contently as Regina koala clings to her, "Do we have to go back home?"

Regina nods, "We have to re-join the world some time. Besides dear we have a wedding to plan."

"About that," Emma says, "My Mom has some ideas."

"No animals and no weddings in the woods," Regina replies instantly, "I'm vetoeing that right away."

Emma laughs, "I'm hoping they weren't her ideas. I'm more worried because I've seen her wedding dress."

"You don't want to be covered in feathers?"

"I was thinking more of a suit."

"You want to wear a suit?"

Emma nods, "I'd be more comfortable."

"Then that's fine with me…plus you're hot in a suit."

Emma smiles, "I know."

"You better not let me see it. It's bad luck," Regina replies and Emma grins playfully, "We can beat any bad luck. Is that not a true love thing?"

"Is bad luck a curse?"

Emma shrugs, "No idea. It's too early for philosophical questions."

"Are you two decent?!" Snow calls from outside the tent. Regina laughs, "Are we going to have this for the rest of our life?"

Emma nods, "Probably. Come in Mom." Regina quickly dresses them with magic and Emma nudges her, "Now you've shown me this we've found a real time-saver in the mornings." Regina rolls her eyes, "Occasionally dear you might have to dress yourself. This is special circumstances i.e. us not scarring your mother for life…though that might be fun."

"Be nice or I'm going to plan a camping honeymoon."

Regina groans as Snow comes in with two cereal bars and cartons of juice. "A celebratory breakfast in bed….it's all we could rustle up."

Emma chuckles, "It's healthier than I'd normally have."

"True, at least it's not covered in syrup…"

"I thought you liked things covered in syrup…" Emma replies teasingly. Snow pales as Regina chuckles, "Only some things," she says with a wink. Snow clears her throat and the two women turn to her. Emma blushes, "Sorry Mom."

They eat their breakfast hurriedly and Emma stands, "Well I guess it's time to pack up."

"Oh your tent is all that's left," Snow says, "It's eleven o'clock."

"What?" Regina asks.

"We let you sleep in."

"Well we needed the rest," Regina replies with a shrug.

"I don't want to know," Snow murmurs before hurrying out. Emma and Regina follow suit before setting to work dismantling their tent and packing up the rest of the gear.

An hour later everything is loaded onto the two cars. Henry climbs into the car as Snow and Charming hug his Moms.

"We'll see you this weekend for dinner?" Snow asks.

"Well we don't see enough of each other dear," Regina replies sarcastically although everyone knows she loves family dinner as much as the rest of them.

"Congratulations again," Charming says engulfing her in another hug. They climb into their respective cars ready to head home when Snow calls out, "We should do this again some time!"

_Thank you to thequeenandherswan for the prompt for this story and thank you all very much for reading :)_


End file.
